cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue bear blues
the beginning shows Herbert on the train tracks waiting for the train to come and hit him. and rookie narrates the story. he says "poor Herbert. in a few minutes it will all be over... and for the first time since he met her." witch is based on the tom and jerry episode blue cat blues. rookie still narrates. he then says "poor saddest love-sick creature." and when he said that the scene showed Herbert on the train tracks again and dropping to his feet. then rookie goes to the story. it shows Herbert and rookie doing stuff together and rookie narrates how him and Herbert were friends. then rookie narrates "then she went near" and then Herbert saw a female bear. and rookie narrates "when the first moment when Herbert saw her I thought he would flip his lid (forehead) and he did" umm... yeah it was not violent or anything it was like Herbert forehead flipping with no gore or violent or anything... it was just... wow... ok back to the story... and then Herbert fell in love and followed the female bear. the next scene showed Herberts girlfriend on the swing and Herbert pushing the swing for his girlfriend. and then another bear (a boy black bear) looked at the girl on the swing then started grabbing her and kissing her. Herbert was mad at the other bear then the black bear put a giant lemon on Herberts head. then the next scene showed Herbert going to the female bears house. rookie then goes on Herberts foot (paw?) then narrates "I tried to stop him but he ignored me" then Herbert is at the female bears door then gives her flowers. then he shakes rookie off his foot. and gives the female bear flowers. but he sees the female bear under a beautiful sign that says "love from Zack (the black bear)" and then Herberts flowers for his girl fall. so he throws them and runs to the girl and Herbert gives the girl perfume. the female bear looks at him seriously and then the black bear comes up and gives the female bear golden unbreakable flowers and perfume. then rookie narrates "Herbert was desperate. he squandered all his savings and jewelry." then coins clink. the Herbert runs to the female bear and gives her a ring that has a tiny diamond. then the female bear shows Herbert a really shiny ring that the black bear gave her. then rookie narrates "when the jewelry failed to impress her...he spent his money to buy a car" then rookie gives the car to the female bear. but then the black bear comes by with a better car. then rookie narrates "Herbert went downhill fast after that". then Herbert dipped his sorrows in water. then he hiccups. rookie narrates "the next step was... the gutter." Herbert goes in the gutter on purpose. but Rookie saves him. he gets the water out of Herberts nose for a while.but then water splashed on Herbert. the next scene was the black bear and the female bear in a car with a bunch of gifts and a just married sign at the back of the the car. the next scene was back to the train tracks showing Herbert waiting for the train to come and hit him. but rookie narrates "well that's the story...a story a a bear with a broken heart..." then rookie narrates "Too bad no one has a girl like mine. a girl the love me and only me. every bit of her true, blue...ever loving heart" but the same thing happens to rookie. then rookie joins Herbert on the train tracks. then the dark episode end with a train whistle growing louder a few seconds then it ends with the normal the end sign. in my opinion I think the whole thing is... depressing... I did not feel bad for Herbert... but I did feel bad for rookie Category:Season 1